


where have you been merlin

by sword



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sword/pseuds/sword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fluff and ooc, humor,  Merlin being oblivious, Arthur is  long suffering, the knights are  gossips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where have you been merlin

**Author's Note:**

> first posted fic I do not own Merlin or seek any profit from this work.

Where have you been Merlin?” the king asks scowling at his manservant  
“sorry…..fell over hit my head, Arthur there was a wall and everything!” said manservant rubs his eyes in a childlike way the king harrumphs and scowls “are you three!” he states looking critically at his useless servant “no!...clumsy useless” merlins eyes tear up as he looks at his feet “bloody hell!” Arthur thinks  
“hey look you sit there and I’ll let you have this blanket you wont cry will you? Promise” Arthur says fake cheerfully wrapping Merlin up “its soft like bunny ears” Merlin sighs looking all cute and stupid he’s pretty sure other kings don’t have to do this sort of thing as he summons guards to summon giuss  
“lets have a look at the damage then” Arthur says long suffering moving Merlin's hair from his forehead to reveal a large egg shaped bruise and tuts a bit “well that’s quite a bruise”  
And Merlin scowls a bit while stroking the blanket “this castles too hard! Thers no soft bits!” he’s indignant and Arthur bites his lip trying not to laugh “shush Merlin, you are a soft bit, idiot!”  
“thers two of you!” Merlin says accusingly “can’t look after two” he finishes plaintively looking upset at that point giuss bustles in looking askance “he’s broken giuss fix him” he gestures at Merlin's bruise at giuss look “I didn't do it he needs little help to injure himself”

“your all shiny Arthur I love you” Merlin sighs and the king of Albion looks at giuss who seems to sympathies’ a bit “that’s quite an egg Merlin” giuss says looking into Merlin's eyes  
“there was a wall” Merlin explains looking like a kicked puppy  
“yes Merlin you need to be careful of those” giuss advises looking a bit amused  
“Arthur's blankets soft like bunny ears” he says stroking it sleepily  
“well isn't that nice” giuss agrees looking at the king “he’s concussed” he shrugs at the king  
“I can hardly tell the difference giuss,to be honest” Arthur lifts Merlin out of the chair and onto his bed  
They take his boots off and put him to bed “try and make a bit more sense when you wake beloved “Arthur asks kissing Merlin on his bruise as giuss tries not to die of shock at the affection in Arthur eyes  
“giuss!” Arthur says mocking “why else would I put up with him!” he looks down at Merlin “he’s my angel” he says fondly shrugging and smirks.  
Later on ……sir Leon enters the kings chambers to see Merlin sat on Arthur lap all nestled against him head underneath the kings chin as the king reads documents “ah sir Leon “and his king looks at him steely blue eyes meeting his own “pour yourself some wine Leon you look peaked” Leon does so “ sit Leon, do not worry I am right in the head Merlin's not obviously” he says  
“erm” is all Leon says  
“it’s not Katrina all over again” Arthur sighs “we have been together years I’m not hiding him any more, I would like your thoughts” the king says but holds up a hand “he’s also a powerful warlock Leon what mother nature has given him in magic she has taken away in any sense of grace, the poor bugger tripped this morning nearly knocked himself out on a wall….if he starts muttering about bunnies ….just ignore him” and with that Merlin wakes sleepy blue eyes look at his master with adoration with a winsome smile he looks at sir Leon all tousled “hello Leon” he says breathily “good evening Merlin” sir Leon nods all stiff and proper “Arthur!...he’s doing that thing he does” Merlin comments in a loud whisper “shut up Merlin he’s my most loyal knight he’s aloud” Arthur flicks another look at sir Leon “alright there sir Leon hold fast” he advises still reading documents.  
“I like it when you hold me fast” Merlin murmurs  
sir Leon notes the slight blush to the kings cheeks  
“idiot” Arthur says smirking a little “come on up you get” helping Merlin stand and sir Leon stands also jumpy as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs “wouldn't hurt you Leon” Merlin pats him on the chest as he passes “where do you think your going?” Arthur asks watching Merlin wobble to the door “fetch food of course” he scowls  
“delegate sweetheart then come back over here” and Arthur pats his knee and takes a chair by the fire goblet in hand and after Merlin hushed instructions to servants in the hall he toddles back and shares the kings goblet of wine as Arthur and Leon talk Merlin falls into a doze as the king sometimes strokes his hair as he talks to sir Leon “most of the knights will follow sire and all have a soft spot for Merlin” Leon assures the king nods  
“Merlin being the magical creature he is will need kindness ,he is in the family way sir Leon I do not want him stressed”  
“he’s with child!” Leon exclaims looking perplexed  
“yes sir Leon…we are I need to repeal the magic lore and marry this “ the king looked at his sleeping Merlin “it will be a small service….will you stand with me?”  
“I would be honored my lord” the king nods and smiles relieved  
“unfortunately sir Leon this is a love match god help me”  
“mmpf…do we get a party and nice food” Merlin asks sleepily Arthur rolls his eyes at Leon who smiles “yes love”  
“oh we need to get mum!” Merlin sits up looking almost sane  
“knights will be sent love” the king assures  
and the service is small the round table knights giuss and hunith it’s not long before merlin starts to show and eats weird things “toad paste!is not conducive to a happy marriage “ the king states as he strides out onto the training field one morning Merlin following carrying armor looking pail sir Leon looks at Merlin thinking that Merlin shouldn't be carrying heavy things sometimes his kings an idiot there's a crash and Merlin and the armor are down the knights rush up as does the king “sorry Arthur “ Merlin whispers looking utterly defeated “did I not say to stay in bed!” the king shouts arms flailing at his partner before walking off sir Leon helps Merlin up “we had a fight” Merlin says  
“you shouldn't be carrying heavy things Merlin” Leon chides helping the former servant “sir Leon I don’t feel very well” Merlin leans against the knight “ are you in pain Merlin” Leon asks urgently as the young man swoons against him and suddenly he has an armful of Merlin boneless he had never really noticed how beautiful Merlin was before that pail skin those long ebony lashes “sire” sir Leon cries out the king turns and looks alarmed and runs back to Leon by this time Merlin is stirring Merlin blinks sleepily “sir Leon” he whispers a smile on his face “your comfy” he says before passing out again “sweetheart” the king says looking devastated “he swooned my lord has giuss not advised against heavy work” sir Leon asks brow furrowed handing Merlin over to the king “yes of course he would not listen …..you know how we are….take over training Leon I’ll take this dolt to giuss”  
Days later they are in a field near the lower town resting the horses it’s hot “look what I found I wonder where the rest of the flock is” Merlin says looking around lamb round his neck holding the the legs Leon's mouth goes dry Merlin looks so elfin “that is not staying in our chambers! And put your boots back on” the king orders “oh I see them in the distance” Merlin ignores his king mounting Lancelot destrier which Merlin always rides “what the bloody hell are you doing” Arthur asks  
“taking the lamb back dollophead” Merlin answers flipping onto the horse bare back and riding away “I’ll accompany him!” sir Leon squeaks tightening the girth of his horse and setting off after Merlin “I think this is yours,we found it in the lower fields” Merlin explains jumping from the destrier sir Leon hot on his heels as the young man hands over the lamb and talks earnestly to the shepherd who holds the young man up as sir Leon comes close “um sir knight this here young lad he’s in need of help “ the shepherd says “oh Leon all of a sudden I’m so tired….sorry to be so lazy” and Leon once again has Merlin in his arms “is there some where he could rest a while he is delicate and the kings consort “ sir Leon asks “I have a birthing byre up yonder” the shepherd says and merlin's soon made comfortable in the straw on leon’s cloak sleeping hours later the king and his retinue ride in “he needed rest sire he sleeps still” sir Leon says the king nods his head dismounting and entering the byre “hello my little forest creature” he hears the king saying kneeling at Merlin's side “hello my handsome brave knight” Merlin responds stretching languorous sir Leon leaves them to it ,they do not kiss in front of the knights even now the truth is out and there married but there are shared looks heated looks when they think no ones looking Leon always looking he has a crush on Merlin he’s jolted out of his thoughts by the king and consort “put your shoes on you urchin” the king commands “Arthur!” Merlin says looking a bit embarrassed “my feet are a bit swollen and my bumps getting in the way of putting shoes on” he looks very fragile and sorry the king scowls at him “your not that big!” he states hands on hips  
“it just feels funny” Merlin states brushing his bump  
“I want coddle you in front of my men” Leon hears the king say and Merlin looks down “allright” Merlin says walking away to put his boots on tears tracking down his face and Leon can’t help but follow “do you need assistance my lord?”  
“I can’t get them on!” he says distressed Leon looks at merlins feet it’s the ankles that are the problem as Merlin hitches his breeches “oh dear!” Leon says sitting him down “permit me” Leon has one of Merlin's feet in his hands massaging the warlocks ankle “what goes on here!” the king stomps over  
“sire he truly cannot get his boots on I was assisting your consort” Leon shows the king merlins other ankle “bloody hell Merlin!”  
The king exclaims “why didn't you say” and Merlin brakes down completely the rest of the knights try not to watch as sir Leon and the king each massage one of Merlin's ankles then fit his boots on.  
Days later “bed rest for you Merlin….till I say otherwise” gaiuss is very stern in his chambers “oh Arthur's going to love that!... can I stay in my old room?” he asks hopefully  
“for now” gaiuss nods Merlin gets onto his familiar bed and sleeps  
He’s woken by sir Leon “hello sir Leon” he says sleepily  
“well met my lord” sir Leon says “I have come to take you to your chambers they adjoin the kings “ he assures  
“Leon don’t call me lord” he says struggling to get up before he knows whats going on he’s in Leon's arms bridle style “Leon!” Merlin squawks “put your arms round my neck Merlin….it’s not far and no trouble your very light”  
“I’m sure I could have walked sir Leon”  
“gaiuss says your not to” they walk on servants curtsy, when crossed “Arthur has distanced himself from me of late is he angry with me do you know”  
“who would be angry with you my lord truth be told I the king afraid of the birth his mother”  
“nuff said but he’s pushing me away when I need him”

 

“here we are” sir Leon says chamber maids scurry out of the way as sir Leon places Merlin on the bed “you are going to make someone a lovely husband sir Leon,” Merlin rests against pillows “you’re a gentle soul” Merlin says Leon blushes bowes his head  
“my lord” he says as Arthur enters  
“getting to heavy to lug around already by the looks of Leon”  
Arthur smirks “sir Leon has been very kind sire “Merlin answers  
Eyes drooping “Merlin are you well?” Arthur asks suddenly taking it seriously as Merlin fades “gauis said he would be along shortly and to bolster him with as many pillows as it takes sire” Leon assures at the kings non plused look “ you do know Merlin's in labor sire” Leon states  
“bloody hell” Arthur says standing there  
“where does it hurt Merlin” sir Leon asks  
“my back Leon ….it thuds with hurt” Merlin replies  
Sir Leon rubs the offending body part “feels better” Merlin murmurs as gaiuss barrels into the room “you’re a little early aren't you Merlin” gaiuss says all calmness the rest of the knights follow on the knights take it in turns to comfort Merlin ”I do not usually have this many people at a birth “ gaiuss says testily  
“I want them here gaiuss” Merlin says “they are all going to be godfathers”  
“this has gone on for hours he doesn't look like he can last much longer” Arthur says  
“I can do this …..dolt” Merlin says out of breath there's screaming in the court yard some of the knights look out of the window “there's a bloody grate dragon in the court yard” gwain says “oh well he’s a godfather too” Merlin says a bit out of it


End file.
